


I Feel It In My Bones

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Roughness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not new, but sometimes it feels like it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel It In My Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [anemptymargin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin) in the [RoundOne](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/RoundOne) collection. 



> **Prompt:** It's not new, but sometimes it feels like it is.
> 
> Warnings: Explicit sexual content

This thing between them, the thing they don't put into words; it isn't new. It's familiar and comfortable and worn in, like their favorite pairs of jeans. Definitely not new, but sometimes it feels like it is. When Mark drops down into the chair across from Glenn during lunch and leers at him with a wicked grin and asks, "So you come here often?" That's when it feels new.

It feels new when they haven't seen each other except in passing for weeks on end because of differing story lines that take them further away from each other instead of bringing them closer together. When Glenn's laying alone in his hotel room, lonely and missing Mark, that's one of the few times he resents his job. 

When Mark injures himself and has to have surgery again, Glenn resents his job some more because that's only taking him away from Mark when Mark actually needs him and that's just unfair. He doesn't ask for time off though because he doesn't want to let the fans down and Mark would have his hide if he tried because that's not really how things work between them anyway.

Mark makes his comeback as only Mark can and finally, they're back together. Both professionally and personally. Mark teams up with Team Hell No to take down The Shield. The Shield tries to single out and isolate Kane, but they quickly learn that that's a bad idea with The Undertaker around.

After the match, they head back to their dressing room, Daniel dragging Glenn along, talking excitedly about something and Mark disappears before Glenn gets to say anything to him. He showers and changes quickly, waving off Daniel's offer of drinks at the local bar. He's anxious to see Mark. They hadn't gotten the chance to talk much during the day or during the show. 

He knocks on Mark's dressing room door, grinning when Mark calls out for him to come in. He twists the knob and walks in, finding Mark repacking his duffel bag. 

"Hey." Glenn shuts the door behind him, leaning against it.

Mark glances over his shoulder at him. "Hey, how's your head? That was a nasty chair shot."

"It's fine. Wasn't as bad as it looks." Glenn says, touching his temple absently. 

Mark hums in agreement and zips up his bag. "You heading out yet?" 

"Soon. Daniel wants to go get drinks, but I don't really want to go out tonight." Glenn's testing the waters, trying to figure out if Mark wants to be with him or not. Usually he can just tell, but he's having a hard time reading Mark these days. 

"What, can't keep up with all the youngins anymore, Glenn?" Mark smirks at him.

"At least I'm not as old as you, Deadman." Glenn laughs, shaking his head. 

"Boy, what have I told you about calling me old?" Mark growls, backing Glenn even farther into the door, hands settling on his hips. 

Glenn tilts his head up slightly, a smirk on his face. "What're you going do about it, old man?"

Mark sneers at him before roughly kissing him, teeth harsh on his lips as he grinds their hips together. Glenn moans, hands coming up to curl around Mark's shoulders, fingers digging into the fabric of Mark's shirt slightly as he rubs himself against Mark.

This makes it feel new to Glenn. Mark usually isn't this rough, but Glenn likes it when he can provoke him and he does get rough. Mark's a master at blurring the line between pleasure and pain and his work is exquisite. Glenn should know. He gets the first hand experience of Mark.

The kiss ends in a sharp nip to Glenn's bottom lip and Glenn can already feel the bruise there. Mark just moves his mouth down Glenn's throat, sucking and biting as he pleases, not giving a damn if he's leaving marks or not. That's what makeup is for anyway. 

One of Mark's hands slides to the front of Glenn's jeans and unbuckles his belt, popping the button, and tugging down the zipper. He works his hand inside and cups the impressive bulge in Glenn's boxers. Glenn whines in his throat, bucking slightly up into Mark's hand. 

"Mark, please." Glenn pants, running his hands up and down Mark's back. 

Suddenly, Mark untangles himself from Glenn and takes a few steps away from him. He smirks, a wicked gleam in his eye. "Did you want more from this old man?"

Glenn closes his eyes and tries to compose himself. "Come on, Mark. It was a joke."

"Well, I find this pretty funny too, so I guess we're even. I'm going back to the hotel." Mark's smirk gets even bigger and more smug if that's possible. He picks up his bag and nudges Glenn out of the way.

"Are you fucking serious?" Glenn demands, staring at him.

Mark drags his eyes up and down, taking in Glenn's disheveled state: the flush across his face, his undone jeans, and the hard on he's sporting. "I suppose I could let it go for now, but you're going to have to work for it."

"Work how?" Glenn asks suspiciously. He's not new to these games, but Mark keeps changing the rules on him, making him feel like he is.

"If you want to know, meet me in room 103 tonight." Mark says before he turns and walks out the door without waiting for Glenn's answer.

Glenn stands in the middle of the empty locker room, cock hard and aching, and more than slightly miffed at Mark. He weighs his options. He could just jerk off here and then go back to his own hotel room for some sleep because he knows that Mark won't let him rest for quite some time. However, he could to Mark's room and play his game and get fucked long and hard like he really wants. There really wasn't any debate on which one he was going to choose.

He straightens out his clothing and wills himself to calm down a bit before heading back to his own locker room and grabbing his back. The arena is nearly empty anyway, save for the crew members still packing up.

The drive back to the hotel is short and for that, Glenn is thankful. He stops briefly at his own room to toss his bag in and then heads for Mark's, impatient and turned on. 

He knocks on the door and waits, shifting his weight from foot to foot. It seems to take a lifetime before Mark opens the door, still smirking at Glenn.

"I see you made." Mark looks like he wants to laugh and Glenn glares at him, shoving his way inside and letting the door slam behind him as he kisses Mark fiercely. 

Mark lets him have control for the time being as Glenn licks that smirk off of his lips. He walks them backwards to the bed and twists around, shoving Glenn down on it. Glenn props himself up on his elbows and looks up at Mark, unbridled lust shining in his eyes. Mark tosses a tube of lube and a condom down on the bed for later use.

Mark straddles him, pulling his shirt off and then reaching for Glenn's shirt, nearly popping the buttons off of it in his haste. Glenn can't help the chuckle that slips out as he tangles his hands in Mark's hair and drags him down into a kiss that leaves them both breathless. Mark deliberately rocks his hips down into Glenn, making him moan and arch into Mark. 

Mark pushes him down flat on his back, settling his weight on Glenn. It's a familiar dance to them, but it still feels new. The sensation of bare skin against bare skin as they strip each other, comfortable in its familiarity and yet still able to thrill them both.

This is why Glenn loves it when he and Mark get together. It never feels old and forced and like they're just going through the motions. Every night spent with Mark is a new experience and he is always excited for it. 

Mark wraps his hand around Glenn's cock, stroking lazily as he positions himself on his knees between Glenn's spread legs. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Glenn squirms, biting his lip as he tries thrusting his hips to make Mark speed up his strokes. He should know by now that there's no making Mark do anything.

"Just wondering if you're ever gonna fuck me." Glenn says finally, still rolling his hips up onto Mark's hand.

Mark smirks down at him. "Eventually. When I get around to it."

Glenn huffs in response and glares up at Mark.

"Don't glare at me. That's not going to win you any points." Mark cautions, reaching up with his other hand to pinch one of Glenn's nipples, making him yelp.

"Please, Mark." Glenn moans as Mark rubs his thumb across the nipple he pinched. 

"Please what?" Mark asks, pulling Glenn towards him by his hips. Glenn hitches his legs up on Mark's hips, pressing in close. 

"Please fuck me!" Glenn groans as Mark slides the palm of his hand along the underside of his cock.

Mark strokes his own cock for a moment, letting out a sign as Glenn stares at him, captivated by his actions. Mark leans forward, forcing Glenn's legs up higher as he steals a kiss. Glenn whines in the back of his throat, aching and wanting more.

Mark's more than willing to indulge him. He breaks the kiss and snags the lube, pouring a generous amount onto his hand. 

"Since you were so impatient to get fucked..." Mark trails off as he thrusts two fingers into Glenn, making him gasp at the burst of pain. It's been a while for him and Mark knows that. It's a little punishment for him, but the pain quickly turns to pleasure when Mark crooks his fingers at just the right angle and finds his sweet spot. 

Mark grins at Glenn's long, breathy moan of pleasure and adds another finger. Soon he's got Glenn rocking down on his fingers, fucking himself hard. Mark laughs slightly at him and pulls them out. Glenn whines at the loss, momentarily forgetting that he's after something bigger and better. 

Mark rips open the condom with his teeth and rolls it onto his cock, groaning at his own touch. He slicks himself up with some more lube and positions himself against Glenn, pushing inside of him with one smooth thrust. 

Glenn cries out and clutches at the bed sheets, rocking his hips to meet Mark's fast pace and hard thrusts. It's been a while since he's had Mark inside of him and he can feel every single inch of the other man and damn, has he missed that. There has been other men, but none of them could measure up, literally and figuratively, to Mark. 

Mark captures his mouth again and Glenn moans, hands reaching up to clutch at Mark's shoulders, needing an anchor. Mark reaches down in between them and grasps Glenn's aching cock, stroking him in time to his thrusts. Glenn arches into him, moaning and rocking his hips into Mark's thrusts. 

Glenn's a babbling mess underneath Mark and it makes Mark smirk, knowing that he reduce the usually well-spoken man to utter nonsense like this. He speeds up, feeling his orgasm approaching. He strokes Glenn faster, listening to his moans. 

"Oh, fuck, Mark, I'm gonna - gonna come, oh fuck!" Glenn arches his back so high that Mark thinks for a moment that he's going to snap his spine and comes hard, spilling down over Mark's hand in a hot, wet burst. His hands dig into Mark's shoulders so hard, he's sure there will be bruises later. He sags down into the mattress. He can't even keep up with Mark's thrusts anymore, just laying underneath him and holding on for the ride. 

It doesn't take long before Mark is coming, hips snapping forward as he comes. He sinks down on top of Glenn for a moment, sweat making their skin stick to each other. They lay there, catching their breaths, Glenn idly running his fingertips across Mark's shoulder blade.

Mark slips out of Glenn and disposes of the condom. He manages to get them both under the covers and turns off the bedside lamp. Glenn curls sleepily into Mark's side. 

"My stuff is in my room." He mumbles, yawning. 

"Get it in the morning." Mark says, wrapping an arm around Glenn's waist. 

Glenn hums his agreement.

It's not new between them, but sometimes it feels like it is.


End file.
